


狂·欢·盛·宴

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Animal Ears, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 慎慎慎慎慎。mob卡，抹布卡。含带卡，但土没有跟卡发生性行为。黑，很黑，这回是真的很黑。含兽人元素，未成年人。贵族小少爷土✖️兽人卡卡
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“你听说了吧，这次拍卖的可是难得一见的兽人诶！”

“据说还是前防卫大臣的独子！

“听说前任防卫大臣的老婆是因为难产而死，现在看来根本就是为了掩人耳目吧！”

“好啦好啦，人都死了老久还在这里嚼舌根，积点阴德吧你们！不过话说回来，距离上一次拍卖兽人……”

带土听着纨绔子弟们的嚣张对话，伸了伸舌头做了个鬼脸，但扣在他上半张脸的虎皮面具让鬼脸的威力大打折扣。

说实话，带土一点都不想跟斑来这个拍卖会，但斑威胁他说他要是不一起来就会狠狠地踢带土的屁股。卡卡西失踪了两个星期不见人影，他动用了自己所有的力量也没有找到蛛丝马迹。这让他焦急得很，但一想到卡卡西也不是手无缚鸡之力的小女孩，上个月体术对战时卡卡西在他胸口上踢的一脚现在还隐隐作痛。

“斑，我到底为什么要来参加这个拍卖会啊？”带土环绕四周，没有几个人比他更矮。很显然，这里不是小孩子能够随意参加的场所。

宇智波斑抱着肩膀，走在带土身边，带土是他选定的继承人，尽管有时候脑袋发轴总是问些天真又愚蠢的问题，但斑还是很看重带土的潜力。

“总有一天你会掌管火之国最有权势的宇智波一族，是时候学习起来了，带土。”

带土不屑地切了一声，但还是难得没有反驳，乖乖地走在斑的身边。

这里是黑市的拍卖会，这种拍卖会可不是随便什么人都能参加的，权势，财富，名望，三者缺一不可。曾经有富甲一方的商人抱着猎奇心态一睹究竟，花高价想买会场里的一个位置，却还是被主办方无情拒绝。

就算这位商人在被拒绝后大肆宣扬主办方的傲慢和无礼，趋之若鹜的人依旧不少。

为了保护贵族们的名声，每个人在入场时都会带上用来掩盖身份的面具。毕竟这不是普通的拍卖会，出现在这里的可不只有珠宝，艺术品和古董。

带土跟着斑走进会场，会场里除了舒适宽大的座椅外，装修平凡的没有丝毫贵族的气息，就连常见的奢华吊灯都没有出现在这个会场里。墙壁和天花板都很光滑，座位上配置了小音箱，为了能让客人们清楚地听到拍卖师的声音，从而不错过每一件令他们感兴趣的商品。

而这里的座位分配也跟家族的权势和财富一点关系都没有，就像是斑和带土，坐到的会场左侧四分之三左右的偏僻位置。

明明是靠着特权作为入场券进入了会场，可会场里却偏偏搞起了平等来。

带土安静地座位上，杵着下巴静静地看着前面。什么首都中心的地皮，前任大名情妇的内裤，皮肤黝黑的舞娘，他对这些统统不感兴趣。这些猎奇的东西跟他最好朋友失踪这件事相比，根本不值得他抬起眼皮看一眼。

一件件物品被贵族们拍走，到了只剩最后一件时，带土感受到会场的氛围明显不同于以前。

空气像是燃烧起来一样，每个人都渴望着，期待着最后一件拍卖物品。带土能感受到空气中欲望燃烧的味道，这让他头皮发麻。

“叮叮叮”

拍卖师敲了三下铃，示意全场安静。清脆的铃声穿透了半个会场清晰飘进带土的耳朵里，他感受到会场的氛围明显平静下来，但每个人依旧虎视眈眈地瞅着前台，期待着最后一件商品。

“接下来，就是大家期待已久的最后一件商品，”一个被黑布罩住的大箱子被人推上台，“难得一见的兽人。”

拍卖师愉悦地看到在场所有人的目光都随着推上来的箱子移动着，就知道今天无论是哪位拍下这件商品，拍卖行都会赚到大钱。毕竟他们没有花多大功夫就捕获了这只小兽人，跟他的价值相比，捕获团队的成员被兽人踢断的腿和手臂完全可以忽略不计。

拍卖师知道怎样最能激起客人们的兴趣，直接揭晓兽人的真面目反倒是会让这些养尊处优的贵族们没有多少乐趣。

“大家都知道兽人的珍贵，”拍卖师拍了拍被推上来的箱子，“上一次兽人在我行拍卖，还是五十年前。而这次的商品跟上一次的商品相比，更要珍贵，那就是，尚处于发育期的兽人。”

黑色的布被拍卖师揭开，关着兽人的笼子被卸掉，被拍卖的兽人就像被拆开的礼物一样，暴露在了聚光灯下。

“KA——”带土在看到兽人的那一瞬惊呼，但刚刚出声就被傍边的斑捂住了嘴，剩下的话被斑封在了嘴中。那一声“KA”也消散在全场的抽气声和惊叹声中，没有引起什么人注意。

“虽然没人会管黑市的合法性，但别的家族一定乐于抓住宇智波的任何把柄。“斑贴着带土的耳朵，轻声说，”如果你想不被别人惦记低调地救出你的朋友，就把嘴闭紧，带土。“

当笼子被彻底打开的那一瞬间，带土就认出来了，要被拍卖的发育期的兽人，就是卡卡西。就算卡卡西跟以往的样子大不相同，带土还是第一眼就认了出来。

卡卡西蜷缩在笼子里，脑袋低垂着，白色的头发无精打采地耷拉着，他们扒光了卡卡西的衣服，让他赤身裸体地暴露在聚光灯下，像是等待被解刨的小白鼠。细瘦的手臂被反剪在背后，被皮带粗劣地绑住。

“求求您，救救他吧！”带土像斑祈求，甚至都用上了敬语。隔着面具，宇智波斑看不到带土的眼泪，但带土哽咽的声音告诉斑，他哭了。

“我答应你，带土。”斑向带土做出承诺，宇智波斑可能算不上是什么高尚的好人，但他一向说话算话，“我会出钱买下这个兽人。”

带土嘴唇颤抖着要说感谢的话，但被斑无情地打断。“但是带土，你要知道，我只能保证我会出钱买下这件商品，其他的我做不了保证。”

“什么意思？”带土问道。

但这次斑却没有好心地回答，他冷哼一声，抱着肩膀坐正，不再看带土，半晌后才说道：“你以为你来的是什么地方，小孩子过家家的公园吗？”

“也好，这次你就睁大眼睛好好看看吧，宇智波带土，从你以为只有光明的天真世界里醒来吧！”

“让我们恭喜915号，拥有了我们本次拍卖活动最珍贵的商品，处于发育期的兽人。”

太好了卡卡西，带土心想，他屁股虚坐在椅子上，恨不得下一秒就窜起来到后台接走卡卡西，他的身体因为成功地竞价买下了卡卡西而激动的颤抖，只好攥紧拳头，才能克制住身体的颤栗。

“本次拍卖彻底结束，让我们开始今天的重头戏吧！我相信大家都是为此而来。各位，请尽情享用。”拍卖师宣布道。

所有人都欢呼起来，可带土却对所谓的重头戏一无所知，他不得不扯着嗓子跟斑说话。

“什么重头戏，拍卖不是结束了吗？我们什么时候能去接卡卡西！”

“别告诉我邀请函上的字你一个也没读，带土。”

奇怪，明明是十分嘈杂的环境，斑低沉冷静的声音却能清晰地响在带土的耳朵边。

带土从上衣口袋里掏出被他揉成一团废纸的邀请函，放在座椅扶手上抹平。会场里的光现在都打在卡卡西的身上，他恨不得眼睛贴着邀请函才能看清上面的字。

「主题：关于兽人的性交派对」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「主题：关于兽人的性交派对」

**「主题：关于兽人的性交派对」**

带土看着邀请函上的字，头一次感受到了绝望。

卡卡西在台上无助地颤抖，他的嘴被口球塞住，发不出任何有效的声音。他的嘴角被撑的快要裂开，口球上的皮带把他的脸勒的发红。黑压压的人群发出的欢呼声让他恐慌，可他逆着光什么也看不清。他听到了拍卖师说尽情享用，也在被囚禁的两周里知道了接下来面对自己的是怎样的命运。但他还是被吓得大哭。

就算卡卡西平时表现的再怎么早熟，其实也不过是一个十一二岁的孩子。

摄像机忠诚地记录下他被泪水糊湿的惊恐的脸，他瞪大眼睛的惶恐模样被投影到会场四周的墙壁上和天花板上。

为了各位贵族的性致，这次排队的实况会被摄像机记录下来，实时投影到屏幕上。拍卖行想到有的客人就算戴上面具也会害羞，这样一来，无论坐在哪个角落里的客人都可以享受到高清的影像，声音也会通过作为旁边的音响，立体声环绕地真实还原。

迄今为止，没有人走上台去，大家都因为屏幕上放大的年幼兽人恐惧的脸和眼神兴奋着。没人会在意台上小兽人的感受，兽人在这群人眼中就是玩具，珍贵的玩具。而在场的每一个人偏偏最不缺的就是钱，所以无论多么珍贵的玩具在他们眼中也能弃若敝履。

第一个人走上台，他径直脱下裤子，掏出自己的阴茎，直接顺着卡卡西的干涩窄小的后穴一捅到底。摄影机无情地记录下卡卡西的小穴被硕大的龟头一点点挤开然后再把阴茎整根吞入的过程。

粗暴的插入让卡卡西未经人事的后穴产生撕裂般的疼痛，他痛苦的呜咽得不到释放憋在喉咙里，尾巴也因为疼痛的刺激爆了出来。

犬科动物毛发乱蓬蓬的尾巴长在卡卡西身上一点都没有违和感。毛茸茸的尾巴因为痛苦而战栗着，连尾巴上面的毛都在跟着颤抖。

“好紧，是因为未成年的缘故吗？还是因为兽人的缘故。”带着面具的陌生客人毫不留情地卡着卡卡西的腰动了起来，摄像机如实记录下来卡卡西的尾巴被粗暴的拽起，露出被阴茎撑到不能再开的小穴，肉棒抽动带出外翻的娇嫩肠肉。还有卡卡西因为疼痛和恐惧而泪流满面的脸部特写，以及他喉咙里发出的绝望的呜咽声，都被如实地投射在屏幕上。

有的客人做的就是不上台参与的打算，他们不想让自己的身份有一丝一毫的可能暴露出来，于是就在台下座位上拉开裤子拉链对着屏幕尽情撸动自己的阴茎，发出舒爽的叹喂声。

带土看着屏幕里的卡卡西，眼泪不知道什么时候落下，他哭得嘴唇剧烈地哆嗦，明明不像卡卡西一样被堵住了嘴，可带土却也发不出一点声音来。

或许是被第一个人所带动，越来越多的人加入到了艹卡卡西的行列。他们解开了绑着卡卡西双手的皮带，把口球取下换成口枷，卡卡西的嘴被冰冷的铁器撑开，方便他们把阴茎放进去口交。

令卡卡西更绝望的是他的身体逐渐在性交中感受到了快感，他的阴茎不受控制地勃起，喉咙里开始发出淫荡而甜蜜的呻吟，他挣扎地想爬出去，却被一只只手拽回来。而他大脑的意识又渐渐地被身体的快感所打败，什么绝望，恐惧，羞耻心，都被他的大脑遗忘了，只有性交的快感占据着他的大脑。

不知道什么时候卡卡西毛茸茸的白色兽耳因为快感爆了出来。

他的乳头被各种人的手揉捏拉扯，被掐得肿胀，红色的乳粒战栗地挺在胸口，卡卡西挺着小胸脯迎合着别人的手在他胸口胡乱地抚摸。小屁股被不知道哪个有sm爱好的路人抽得通红，肿大了一圈，被身后的路人艹干时，会随着艹干的频率一抖一抖的。卡卡西被艹的两眼翻白，嘴里不知道塞的是谁的阴茎，口水根本盛不住，阴茎每一次抽出都会带出口水，口水顺着下巴流到地上。路人狠狠地草卡卡西的嘴，以未成年人娇小纤细的身材轻而易举地就艹进了食道。窒息感加剧了卡卡西的快感，他早就不知道射了多少回，一滴精液也射不出来，可他的阴茎还是本能地勃起，射精，再勃起。

能接近卡卡西的路人们恨不得把卡卡西身上的每一寸缝隙都插满阴茎。他的嘴里，手上，腿缝都塞着不知道是谁的阴茎，后穴甚至有两根，轮流进出着他的小穴。可怜的小兽人被充分侮辱玩弄着，一刻都得不到停歇，彻彻底底成为了一件的泄欲工具。

那些不能接近的人就看着这淫乱的场面撸动自己的阴茎，然后把射出的精液浇灌在卡卡西的身上。

卡卡西本人也彻底沉沦在快感的欲海中。他的后穴早就不知道被操了几轮，也不知道有多少人射进了他的肚子里，精液让他的小腹凸起，对比着少年消瘦身材凸出的肋骨，小腹被衬的更大，像怀了孕一样。黏糊糊的白色精液糊在他的头发上，睫毛上，身上满是被掐的通红的红手印。

卡卡西摇摆着屁股，追逐着每一根阴茎。他的尾巴被人粗暴的拽起，两只兽耳立在脑袋上，会随着身体的摆动而晃动。看起来真的跟怀着孕挨操的发情期母狗没什么两样了。

大家都玩得很尽兴，无论是谁最后拍走了兽人卡卡西，这一场淫乱的狂欢都会在圈子里流传千古。当然，也没人会在乎是谁拍走了小兽人，也没人会关心小兽人以后的命运。

带土跟着斑去后台取他拍下的货物。被操完的卡卡西又回到了关着他的笼子里，笼子没锁，平摊地摆在屋子中间，没人觉得卡卡西会逃跑。

卡卡西也的确没什么力气逃跑，甚至没有力气擦干净自己身上和脸上的精液。一向很爱干净的他竟然能容忍精液腥臭的味道萦绕在自己的身边。

当带土进来时，卡卡西正一下接着一下按着自己被射到凸起的小腹，然后面无表情地看着自己的屁眼噗噗地流出一股股已经稀掉的白色精液。他听到脚步声，看向门口，竟然看到了带土。

“带土。”卡卡西慌张地并拢自己的腿，想藏起自己被操的合不拢的后穴。他不想让自己的最好的朋友看到自己这幅下贱的模样，但一想到带土肯定也看到了直播的全过程，这一事实让他感到绝望，比刚才被无数人轮奸还要让他感到绝望。

带土看到卡卡西的瞬间，止住了的眼泪又忍不住流了下来，他不用再像在会场里一样忍住哭声。带土哭的太过伤心，他抽噎地打起了嗝。

卡卡西，他的卡卡西，他最好的朋友，班级里最杰出的小天才，前大臣的儿子，应该永远是闪耀的，迎接着他宇智波带土崇拜的目光。而不是像这样狼狈不堪的躲闪，不敢看带土一眼。

他嗓子都哑成那样了，带土想，为什么你们不给他喝点水。

带土恨那群混蛋，他恨所有人，无论是那群扑上去操了卡卡西的人还是在下面对着卡卡西被奸淫的画面撸的人，带土恨不得让所有人都去死。但让他绝望的是，他自己也对着屏幕里的卡卡西勃起了，不止一回。

自己跟那群混蛋又有什么区别呢。

卡卡西看着带土在那里哭，挣扎地跪了起来，起身时还打了个踉跄，他用膝盖移动着，仓皇地向带土移动去。他想过去抱抱安慰一下这个爱哭鬼，但看到自己这幅满身精液的肮脏模样和穿着华贵精致的带土，最后只是呆呆地伸着无处安放的手，沙哑的嗓子重复着“带土，别哭，带土。”，担心又焦急地看着带土。

卡卡西想，自己已经失去拥抱带土的资格了。

反倒是带土扑上去抱住他的朋友痛哭，他把脸埋在卡卡西的颈窝里。卡卡西的皮肤能感受到带土眼泪的温度，这让卡卡西不自觉地比对着他经历过的各种体液的温度，相比之下，带土的眼泪是无比炽热的。

两个少年都跪在笼子里拥抱，像往常一样，带土抱着卡卡西哭泣，卡卡西用自己的怀抱安慰着带土。斑驳的精液弄脏了带土笔挺精致的礼服，可带土一点都不在意。


End file.
